The present invention relates to a recording method by use of inks, and more particularly to a recording method by use of color ink, which method is particularly suitable for use in ink-jet printing.
Conventionally there are known color printing methods employing inks each containing at least one of primary color colorants, that is, cyan, yellow and magenta colorants. In these color printing methods, highly water-soluble dyes capable of yielding excellent color tone are employed. However, those dyes have the shortcoming that they are poor in water resistance and light resistance even if they are used alone or in combination.
In order to improve on the above conventional shortcoming, there has been proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Ser. No. 56-64992 a method of improving the water resistance of the recorded images by applying a polycationic agent to the surface of a recording sheet. By this method, the water resistance of the recorded images can be improved. However, the light resistance of the images becomes poor. The result is that the overall quality of the recorded images cannot be improved by this method.